This invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing an automotive component such as a bumper beam and body panel. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a relatively large one piece automotive component at a single station.
Many automotive components can be manufactured using conventional injection blow molding or extrusion blow molding machines. However, certain body panels and bumper beams are generally too large for a single injection mold or a blow mold to accommodate. Thus, such larger parts are required to be transferred from the injection station to the blow station. This transfer increases the amount of time required to manufacture a part, increases the risk of damage and reduces the efficiency of production.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a method and apparatus for manufacturing an automotive component such as a bumper beam and body panel at a single station.
It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing a one piece decorative component which is structurally self-supporting.
It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing a one piece component, which apparatus can be retrofitted onto existing injection molding machines.
It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for manufacturing a one piece component having visually smooth or class A surfaces.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a mold having sections which are movable between a parison molding position and an expanded position. At the first stage, the sections cooperate to present a parison cavity for forming a parison. Molten material is injected into the parison cavity. The sections then retract to an expanded position. The parison is then blown forcing the material to expand to conform to the cavity in the expanded condition. Once the part is sufficiently solidified, the mold is opened and then the part is ejected.